


死对头 番外

by Fox2you



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 09:14:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20273521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox2you/pseuds/Fox2you
Summary: 是鲜虾鱼板面的车，看到都是缘分 =V=





	死对头 番外

**Author's Note:**

> 是鲜虾鱼板面的车，看到都是缘分 =V=

夏燃把人吻得迷迷瞪瞪的，便动手去脱他的衣服，等把人脱得赤条条了才弯下腰，在游戏的阳器上温柔地亲了一下，还没等他抗议又往下在他囊袋上舔舐了几下，立刻就收到他舒服的哼哼。

夏燃顺着他的腰腹慢慢往上舔舐，落到胸前那两粒硬得凸起的乳首时轻轻咬了一口，看到身下人微微颤抖了一下才继续往上，和他交换了一个简单的吻。

夏燃从床头拿出润滑液来，挤了一些到手上，看游戏带着渴望的眼神就觉得鸡儿梆硬。

他把游戏双腿拉开，沾着润滑液的手在他穴口轻轻转了两圈，而后毫不犹豫地将中指一刺到底。游戏立刻发出一声惊呼，异物入侵的不适感让他不住地扭动起来，又很快被夏燃凑上来的吻抚平了。

夏燃温柔地在后穴里抽插，等穴口稍微松软了些便刺入了第二根，然后是第三根。

他把润滑液均匀地抹在肠壁上，温柔地抽插着，另一只手在游戏胸前揉捏安抚着他，手指在蹭过一个地方时后穴忽然紧紧收缩了一下，他立刻会意地朝着那点猛攻起来。

“不……啊啊——”忽然的快感让游戏叫了出来，一直摇头试图甩掉快淹没理智的快感。

听游戏因为快感呻吟，夏燃下身涨得发疼，又草草抽插了几下，龟头抵上穴口，挺腰直接插了进去。

“啊！！！！”

下半身撕裂的疼痛让游戏尖叫起来，腿开始胡乱蹬着，嘴里是带着痛苦的哭声：“疼，疼死了你出去！出去啊——！”

“宝贝儿乖，一会就不疼了。”夏燃弯下身子和游戏接吻起来，手在他皮肤上温柔地抚摸着，不一会身下的人逐渐放松，他才缓缓动起来。

担心第一次会疼，夏燃的动作很慢，每一下都小心翼翼的，于他而言是种温柔，于游戏而言简直是种折磨。没一会游戏眼眶已经开始泛红了，第一滴泪水从他眼角往后飞去时他忍不住骂了出来：“夏燃，你他妈是不是男人啊！要做就快做！”

下一秒他就被顶得说不出话来了。

夏燃狠狠碾过前列腺时游戏立刻发出甜腻婉转的呻吟，尾音带上的哭腔给夏燃眼底染上了血腥气。

他心心念念了四年的人，多少个日日夜夜他都想不管不顾把人脱光了，狠狠凿开他的身体，在他身上留下属于自己的痕迹。

现在他得到了。

他放在心尖上的人现在在他身下因他而盛放，沉迷情欲的身体泛起漂亮的粉，泛红的眼眶里氤氲着水汽，目光努力地聚焦在他身上，嘴里发出破碎腻人的呻吟，这一切的一切都是因为他。

“游戏。”

“呜你……慢点……慢点嘛呜呜……”

“好。”夏燃说着放缓了身下的动作，粗壮的性器在柔软的甬道里缓缓地抽动，慢到几乎要停下来，大而火热的龟头重重地在前列腺上碾着，酸麻的快感折磨着游戏，却始终得不到痛快。

游戏只觉得全身都像有火在烧，后穴传来的痒意让他理智逐渐崩溃，想扭动腰肢却被夏燃牢牢掌握在手里，只能无力地蹬着双腿驱赶那挥之不去的难耐，哭声也变得愈发绵长。

“夏燃你动……动一下呜呜……”

夏燃闻言弯下身，贴上游戏的耳朵温柔地舔舐了几下，轻声哄诱着他说出自己想听的话：“叫我，叫我我就动，让你舒服。”

“夏……夏燃……”

“嗯……不对。”夏燃缓缓抽出性器，在快到穴口时又慢慢地推了进去，蹭过腺体时穴肉立刻紧紧地绞住他，他舌头又舔上游戏的耳朵，舌尖模仿交媾的动作轻轻抽插了几下，“你知道我想听什么的。”

游戏被夏燃这一系列动作折磨得都快疯了，一张嘴全是难耐的哭声：“老公……呜呜老公你动一动，操操我啊！”

夏燃忽然用力一顶，游戏立刻发出惊叫，夏燃扣上他的手指，身下快速而猛烈地律动起来，每一下都狠狠撞在他受不了的那点上，有好几次游戏都觉得自己要被顶穿了。

话一说出口，便没了禁忌，游戏被顶得破碎的呻吟夹着几声“老公”让夏燃几欲疯狂，更加卖力抽插，在察觉到游戏后穴开始剧烈收缩时猛地加快了速度，几十下顶弄后游戏直接尖叫着射了出来。

穴肉疯狂地挤压着性器，夏燃差点就被缴了械，没等游戏休息一下，又摆动下身抽插起来。

游戏还没从高潮的快感中反应过来，插在身体里的肉刃又动起来，等他察觉时刚射过的性器已经再一次站起来了。

“不要嗯……不行……不啊哈……好舒服呜呜那里不行啊啊……”

看身下人嘴里吐着拒绝的话，腰肢却不自觉地扭动迎合，夏燃心情大好，就着两个人相连的姿势伸手把人捞起来。游戏全身软得没骨头似的，只能被夏燃抱着，当夏燃托着他臀瓣慢慢抬高直到只剩下一个硕大的龟头留在洞口时，他就知道要发生什么了。

“夏燃别啊——！”

夏燃手一松，游戏整个人的重量就狠狠地坐了下去，肉棒凿开柔软的肉穴直接顶到了最深处，他立刻就叫起来，还没等他抗议的话说出口，夏燃已经托着他的屁股顶弄起来。

夏燃抓着游戏的两瓣臀肉随着不紧不慢的顶弄速度揉捏着，抽出时分出些空隙来，再插入时便挤压着，不一会游戏已经受不了了，嘴里开始求饶起来。

游戏两只手环着夏燃的脖子，半个人都软倒在他身上，眼睛下雨似的泪水全滴在夏燃的肩上，声音里尽是难耐的泣音：“老公呜呜老公你快……快点嘛……难受呜呜……”

夏燃加快了身下的动作，抱着人大力操干起来，他插得又快又狠，每一下都像要把自己的囊袋撞进去。

快感一下又一下拍打着游戏的大脑，他觉得自己可能要坏了，放软着嗓子又哭求起来：“唔……太快嗯……快了……慢——嗯哼！”夏燃一个激烈地顶在他前列腺上，一下就把他的话撞得破碎，只剩下腻人的呻吟。

游戏感觉夏燃就像一团燃烧的火焰，从后穴一下又一下像要把他身体最敏感的地方烧化了，肉茎高高翘着，铃口不住地吐出浊液。

身下顶弄的频率快得惊人，游戏整个人瘫软在夏燃怀里，皮肤上全是两人混杂在一起的汗水，顺着皮肤流下来，若有似无的痒意折磨着他的神经。

后穴收缩得几近痉挛，夏燃叼住游戏的耳垂含在嘴里，因为情欲而沙哑的声音穿过他的耳膜：“宝贝儿。”

就这么两个字，游戏脑子瞬间一片空白，带着哭腔尖叫出来，几乎是浑身抽搐着射了出来，后穴紧紧绞住夏燃的肉棒，将浓稠的白浊悉数挤了出来，像高压水枪般全打在了腺体上，爽得游戏又是连连尖叫。

夏燃含住游戏的唇和缠吻起来，将后半的呻吟全堵回了嗓子眼。

夏燃想游戏想了太久，四年的欲望全在这一个晚上爆发了。刚射完没多久，只要游戏后穴稍微缩了一下，或者一声轻哼，甚至是一个湿漉漉的眼神，他就能硬起来，再一次在游戏体内征伐起来。

到后面游戏叫得嗓子都哑了，腰酸得完全直不起来，下半身被干得快没知觉了，呻吟里夹杂着的全是求饶的声音，夏燃却全然不觉，一下又一下顶到深处，最后一次射在里面时游戏直接尖叫着晕了过去。

夏燃犹豫了一下，这才慢慢抽出自己的性器，被占领了一个晚上的后穴完全合不拢，穴口带着情欲的红翕动着，像张被欺负狠了不断讨饶的小嘴。失去塞子的浊液缓缓流出来滴在床上，濡湿了床单。

看游戏难受得睡着的模样夏燃又是心疼又是懊悔，进浴室放了水，才折回来把人捞进怀里抱了进去。

夏燃把人放进水里，自己也跟着坐进去，把人抱在怀来，手指刚插进后穴游戏就醒了，鼻子哼哼了几声很是抗拒：“不做了嘛……老公……”

夏燃被叫得心都化了，在他发际上落下几个温柔的吻，哄道：“不做了，帮你清理干净，不然明天难受。”

游戏闻言“嗯”了一声，搂着夏燃的脖子眯着眼睛睡着了。

夏燃仔细帮游戏清理完后才抱着人回到床上，熄了灯，拉上窗帘把将亮的天色挡在了外面，钻进被子里把人圈在怀里又亲了几口才满意地睡去了。


End file.
